The Mask
by Fairyhollow
Summary: "Where is this place? What happened? Why am I here?" Waking up in an unfamiliar room, these thoughts enter your head. Will the answers eventually come to answer your questions?


I woke up with a throbbing headache. Looking around, I saw myself surrounded by unfamiliar surroundings. The room was dimly lighted by a TV that sat on top of a drawer in the corner of the room. The screen just flickered with static waves. _Where is this place? What happened? Why am I here?_ All of these questions entered my head, but none of them were answered.

 _CLINK!_

Turning towards the sound, I saw a large man holding a metal pole. It was too dark to see his face, but I could see that he was shaking.

"Hey...are you alright? Do you know where we are?" I asked.

"I'm so sorry!" the man shouted before lunging towards me with the metal pole.

"Wha-!" I said surprised, as I barely dodged his attack. When I jumped to the side, I tripped over some objects that were lying around in the room. Stumbling to get up, I yelled, "Hey! What are you doing!?"

Ignoring me, the man came screaming at me again.

 _He isn't stopping! I have to find a way to stop him!_

I was able to dodge him again, but there wasn't much room to go anywhere else; the room I was in was small. Running towards the walls of the room, I frantically looked for a way out. Luckily, I finally found a door.

 _Clack clack clack clack clack_

 _It's not opening! Why!?_

"Yyaaarrggghhh!"

Turning around, the man was right behind me, already swinging down. I closed my eyes, preparing myself for the pain.

 _CLANG!_

 _Huh?_

Peeking my eyes open, I could see the metal pole next to my head. Luck must've been on my side or something, because the man miscalculated his swing and hit the door behind me instead. Taking advantage of this chance, I tackled him down.

We both wrestled around, one of us trying to gain the upper-hand. I started repeatedly punching him on the jaw hoping to knock him out, but he surprised me when he swung his humongous arm at me, making me to fall to the ground.

He got on top of me and put his hands around my neck. This man was a lot bigger than I thought; he probably wasn't the fittest person there was, but he was definitely larger than I was. I too wasn't exactly the strongest person there was... _but I'm not about to die here!_

I pushed him. I beat my fists against him. I wiggled left and right underneath him. But none of these worked. _My lungs are burning...I can't breathe..._

As my hand fell to the floor, something cut my hand. _What is this...? Is this glass...?_ When it finally clicked in my head, I grabbed it and swung it towards the man.

"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHH...!" the man screamed. He let go of my neck and tumbled down to the side in the process.

Finally, I was able to gasp for air. The pain in my lungs lessened as time slowly passed. When I finally caught my breath, I slowly sat up and turned to look for the man.

"Aaah...AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. "H-hey, come on. You're joking, right? You're just doing this because you don't want me to hurt you anymore, right? That's funny, haha...but you can stop it now. I won't hurt you, I just want to get out of here. Can't we just work together to do that?"

I was talking to the large man who laid before me. The large man who had a long, jagged piece of glass sticking out of his face, more specifically, his right eye. The large man whose dark, red blood was dripping down from his watery right eye, to form a pool of blood on the ground. The same large man, who just tried to kill me, now lies before me dead, all because of me.

 _I am the one who killed him...I killed a man! But this is justifiable, right? This was an act of self-defense! I did nothing wrong! He was the one who came at me in the first place!_

 _CLICK_

Turning towards the noise, I saw that the TV screen had changed. This time, in place of the static waves that I saw earlier, there was a concrete wall on the screen. As I was watching, a man walked in to stand in front of the camera. This man was neither large, nor skinny. He didn't look very strong, nor did he look weak. But what stood out the most was the mask he wore. This mask smiled at me, as if it was proud to see me. It was a simple mask though, really. It was just a white mask with holes for the eyes and mouth.

 _Throb...throb...throb..._

 _But why does seeing that mask make my head hurt so much?_

"Congratulations," the man said, clapping, "you have survived my test. As a reward, I'll let you out of this room." When the man said that, I heard a click coming from the locked door I was trying to get out of earlier. "But before you leave, I have one question for you." the man continued. "What is your purpose here?" After that, the screen turned off, leaving me in complete darkness.

"My purpose? What's going on in the first place! Why am I even here! I'm not here because I want to! I just want to get out! My head hurts...and I just want to go home...that's all I want to do." I said, talking to no one in particular.

Finding my way through the darkness, I finally found the door. Turning the doorknob, I was able to open the door this time.

I was met with a blinding light. Waiting for my eyes to adjust, I heard complete silence. When my eyes finally adjusted, I realized that this room looked very familiar.

 _Throb throb throb_

 _My head... Wait a minute...this room...this room is the same as the one on the TV screen!_

Looking around more closely, I saw the same wall with a camera in front of it. Behind the camera was a table. This table had something on it. Walking closer, I found the mask that the man was wearing.

 _Was he just here?! Wait, what if he's hiding in here?_

Frantically looking around, I made sure he wasn't nearby. I went back into the dark room and grabbed the metal pole that the large man had. Then, running back into the bright room again, I called out to the masked man.

"Hey! Where are you?! Just let me out!"

There was another door on the on the other side of the room, but it was locked. _Of course._ Looking closely, the doorknob had a keyhole. _Okay, so all I have to do now is find a key._ There was nothing else in this room but the the table and the camera. Looking all over the table, there was nothing but the mask.

 _THROB THROB THROB_

 _Where is it?!_

"Stop messin' around with me!" I yelled. Furious, I slammed my fist on the mask.

 _Cling_

 _Huh?...is this where it_ _was_ _at?_

I stretched my hand out to grab the mask, but upon touching it, the pain in my head became unbearable. _The pain, the pain! It feels like my head is tearing apart!_

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, clutching my head. 

Looking around, everything was pitch black. _Where am I?_ After walking around in pitch darkness, I finally spotted something in the distance. Walking towards it, I discovered that it was a mask, a pretty simple one too. _Who does this belong to? Hmm...well, I guess it belongs to me now._

Picking up the mask, I put it on. Once it was on, the whole scenery changed. It seemed like I was now inside some house.

"Aaahhh!"

"Yeah, you better not do that again!"

Walking towards the room where all the commotion was happening, I found a woman lying on the floor with a bruise on her face. There was a man standing in front of her, yelling at her. _Argh, why are you so loud? My ears hurt._ There was a nearby table that had a knife. _Seems like they were eating dinner?_ I picked up the knife and stabbed the man on the side of his neck. As I pulled it out, the man turned towards me, shocked and surprised. I swung again, slicing the front of his neck.

"Kuh!?" the man said as he choked on his blood.

"AAAAHHHH! What did you do!? Look at what you've done! How could you do this, you monster!" the woman screamed at me.

 _There's something wrong with these people...why am I even here in the first place?_ As I thought that, the scene changed again.

Now I was in a concrete walled room. There were two doors, one on each side, a camera set up in front of a table and _...a man?_ There was a man lying on the ground, grasping a mask. _Hey, that mask looks like the one I'm wearing._ I walked towards the man and went to touch the mask. That's when something weird happened and I started disappearing. _What's going on?!_

As I woke up, the headaches I was experiencing before were gone. Looking down to my hands, I was still holding onto the mask.

"Hahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed hysterically. "I remember. I remember everything! This was all just a test-run for my game!"

 _Life has been dull ever since I've been born, but I've finally come up with a game that I could play with others! Of course it wouldn't be fun if I play as I am right now. It's much more fun to start off fresh, to be exposed to all of the unseen dangers! But with this test-run being successful, I'll have to plan a fun situation and gather other interesting players. This is going to be so much fun!_

"Let the games begin!"


End file.
